


Panic Room

by ChuckShipsIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckShipsIt/pseuds/ChuckShipsIt
Summary: "Dean!" His voice sounded distant to his ears. "Please, Dean, help me!"He fell to the floor before looking at the midnight black claws digging into his bare skin. I don't want to die. He struggled to get free; he couldn't give up now, not since he was so close to freedom. He looked back at the light that shined at the very end of the hallway, it seemed to mock him. His cries surrounded him as he finally got free. Please, Father, I know what I've done is unforgivable but please...please, do not let me die here.





	Panic Room

His bare feet softly touched the ground as the hallway stretched for miles ahead of him. Goosebumps scattered up and down his arms while fear gripped his throat tightly. The darkness seemed to drain the life out of him as the coldness wrapped around him.  _Someone help me!_ Shadows followed his every move as their claws taunted his back. His almost black hair bounced with every step he took as his sapphire blue eyes scattered from wall to wall. The lights flickered overhead, almost pleading him to run faster in morse code. He flinched as a loud screech echoed down the never-ending hallway as blood slowly dripped from the moldy ceiling. 

"Dean!" His voice sounded distant to his ears. "Please, Dean, help me!" 

He fell to the floor before looking at the midnight black claws digging into his bare skin.  _I don't want to die._ He struggled to get free; he couldn't give up now, not since he was so close to freedom. He looked back at the light that shined at the very end of the hallway, it seemed to mock him. His cries surrounded him as he finally got free.  _Please, Father, I know what I've done is unforgivable but please...please, do not let me die here._ A screech of happiness seemed to bounce off the walls as blood dripped from his leg onto the cold tile floor. His chest rapidly rose and fell while tears glistened down his cheeks,  _Dean, I'm scared. I'm so scared._ He hobbled down the hallway as he tried to stay away from the walls that seemed to get closer every second. Cold laughter sent shivers down his spine as he tried to muffle his sobs; his white shirt seemed to suffocate him while the lights shined down with pity.  _Where are you, Dean? Why are you not here when I need you? Why won't you save me?_ The light at the end of the hallway seemed to dim with sadness as he made his way toward the halfway point. 

"Sam?! Dean?" He couldn't control his screams, "Please! Oh please! Don't let me die like this!" 

The shadows danced around him, taunting him with their hungry eyes. They tore at his white shirt, blood gushed out of the wounds and soundlessly hit the floor. The smell of dead corpses started to strangle him while filling the bitter air. He was so tired. Why was he still running? His body bent down as his arms wrapped around his stomach while he hobbled down the hallway.  _Dean, would you miss me?_ He listened to the high pitch sound of claws scratching against the floor.  _You probably wouldn't even notice I was gone...because it will always just be about you and Sam. I wasn't meant to be apart of your family...I don't fit in._ He slowed down as hopelessness filled his core while the shadows watched with a sinful smile.  _How can I love someone that is only co-dependent on their brother? How can I love someone that doesn't have room for me and refuses too?_  

_**Castiel...you mustn't give up. You are not done yet. Run my son...save yourself.** _

__ Castiel slowly lifted his head before wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.  _I will not give up._ The shadows frowned with dissatisfaction as they watched him run again. He heard hissing from behind him and refused to look back at the monsters that want his head. He ignored the pain in his legs and stomach as he ran as fast as he could with his injuries. He was so close to the light, he could almost feel the warmth radiating from it. He felt broken as he passed by the burnt wings that were sketched onto the floor and wall. He felt a sob trying to escape as he listened to the screams that begged for mercy while passing by more burnt wings.  _Dean...I don't want to see this...please._ His eyes filled with hope as he reached for the light. Before he could touch it, his body slammed into the ground and the shadows dragged him away from the door. 

"No! No, please!" His fingers clawed at the ground as he struggled. "Dean!"

The door closed and his body disappeared into the shadows. 

* * *

 The door creaked open and Dean stepped inside the brightly lit room. White walls made him frown with distress before he looked at the person that sat on the plain bed. His eyes widen with horror before he crouched down beside him. Blood covered his hands as he tried to stop the bleeding stomach. Dean looked at his face to see fear mixing with snot and tears. 

"Cas! Buddy, what happened?" His voice was filled with panic. "Was it the hallucinations? NURSE!" 

Castiel turned his head to look down at Dean. "Dean." His blue eyes turned dull and his body fell into Dean's arms. 

"Hey, stay with me! NURSE! SOMEONE HELP!" 

The shadows watched in silence as burnt wings covered the floor.  


End file.
